Human?
by jad-lard
Summary: Story happens at the end of season 5. I did not like the season 5 finale, "Oh My Goddess", I really can't believe they did that, so I wrote my own.


Human?  
This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me.  
  
Time- just before Oh My Goddess near the end of season 5 and right after Necromancing the Stone.  
  
Scene one- Paige and Phoebe are exiting a threatre and walk by an alley next to the threatre when the notice down the alley there is a man being confronted by a demon looking thing with reddish skin sporting a fireball.  
  
Phoebe notices it first and says to Paige,"Look down that alley; save that man."  
  
Paige ducks into the alley and behind the nearest dumpster and immediately orbs to the man in the alley as Phoebe runs down the alley towards the man and the demon. As she runs down the alley she notices the fireball go out just as Paige is orbing in next to the man.  
  
Paige appears right next to the man who she notices has a staff. The man holds up his hand palm facing her and Paige freezes. He then turns to the demon and says,"Lochar,  
don't move while I deal with this blasted angel who's trying to save me from you.  
  
Phoebe shows up on the scene and notices that Paige is frozen and the demon is shaking like its afraid of something. Phoebe stops short in surprise and says,"What the... what have you done to my sister?"  
  
The man who's forty something, tall, handsome, but unkept, turns towards her and says,"How in the world can you have a sister that's an angel? As he looks deeply into Phoebe's eyes.  
  
Phoebe says,"That's none of your business. We were just trying to help, and can you release my sister?"  
  
Man replies,"Do I look like I need help? Do I look like I'm scared of that demon or does he look scared of me?" The man takes a few steps away from Paige and raises his hand again palm facing her and the turns his palm towards himself and Paige lurches foward as to grab someone.  
  
Startled Paige says,"What the?" and looks around to get her bearings then says, Who are you? eyeing the man suspiciously.  
  
Phoebe gives a quick recounting of what just happened.  
  
The man says,"If you must know my name is Jack, and if you don't mind I'd like to finish my dealings with this demon."  
  
Paige says in her sarcastic tone,"So you're making deals with demons, are you some kind of warlock?  
  
Jack starts laughing and says through his laughter,"I don't work for demons, demons work for me if it pleases me. I can either banish this demon or bind its power to me, for the sake of peace between us I'll banish this demon if that's what you want."  
  
Paige says,"You can just vanquish a demon on a whim? How's that possible?"  
  
Jack, looking like he's losing his patience turns to the demon and looks him in the eye and says,"And now for you my reddish friend, you're not allowwed around here till the end."  
  
With a loud scream,"NO!" the demon disappears in a puff of smoke. Both girls are taken a back by what just happened.  
  
Jack says,"What may I ask are your names? Do you know how long it took me to get a demon with fireball throwing capability to appear before me. They see me coming and they usually run for cover. I've been hunting demons for over 20 years, and I've never been interrupted by an angel before, so what made you try and save me this time?  
  
Paige responds,"My name is Paige and this is my sister Phoebe. We were just walking by the alley when we saw the demon with a fireball ready to throw it at you. How were we to know that you could take care of yourself? Are you human or something else?  
  
Jack says,"I'm just as human as you or your sister."  
  
Phoebe says,"You think Paige is an angel, and you don't know anything about me, so you did not answer the question and lastly how did you freeze Paige?  
  
"Well", Jack says while he chucles a little under his breath,"we could go round and round with this. I am not warlock if that will put you at ease, and how did I freeze Paige, well, let me ask you Paige, what did you feel just before you were forzen?  
  
"Fear", Paige replies thinking about it.  
  
"Good", Jack says,"At least you have your wits about you. Well, to answer your question you were frozen in fear. A neat trick I picked up from a demon about 6 months ago."  
  
Paige and Phoebe look into each others eyes with a look of recognition. Paige says,"I don't think this is the best place to continue this conversation. Maybe we should meet for lunch in a restaurant or something?  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jack says,"See ya later."  
  
"bye", says Phoebe as her and Paige walk out of the alley."  
  
As they near the exit to the alley Paige stops and says," Wait, we never said where we're going to meet him."  
She turns back into the alley but Jack is gone. "Oh great,"  
she say," Now how are we going to meet."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think that's the last we've seen of Jack."  
  
Later in a piano bar that we know is owned by Nate Parks, Paige's ex-boyfriend, we see Nate and Jack sitting next to each other at the bar. Nate says to Jack,"So I've heard that you dabble in magic. I think my ex-girl friend played with my mind with magic, but I can't quite remember."  
  
"So", Jack starts while looking into Nate's eyes,"What do you think I can do for you? I can tell you this much. Somebody has played with your mind magically. The good news is that the memories are still there only hidden from you. I could unblock them for you, but what's in it for me.  
  
Nate says,"So, you're a mercenary; alright, how much money do you want?"  
  
"Money", as Jack laughs out loud,"I don't want your money. I want to give you a magical power, so you'll be on a more equal footing with your ex-girl friend."  
  
"Why would you help me out like this," Nate says while eyeing Jack.  
  
"Help", Jack says as he continues to chuckle,"If I give you this power, it'll put you on the radar of some pretty nasty creatures. Creatures of evil power beyond your darkest nightmares."  
  
Undaunted Nate agrees to what Jack just said. Jack looks deeply into Nates eyes again, and Nates eyes become wide as he takes in the memories of what happen to him. Jack just let's Nate take it all in as he turns towards the bar and takes a sip of his martini.  
  
Finally Nate blurts out,"How did she do that, oh, she's goin' to pay for that. I might not be that worlds nicest guy but she went over the top. So, what's the power you were talking about giving me, so I'd be on a more even footing with Paige."  
  
Jack smiles and says,"I've given you the power of telepathy. you can hear the thoughts of a person close to you and you can project your own thoughts into their minds also. You can even speak to them in their own voice. This is what's know as the power of suggestion. Warning, this power comes form something called a Darklighter, and if one of them or a demon ever catch you using the power, you will be in a lot of danger. Do you understand all conditions that I've explained to you?  
  
Nate says,"Yes."  
  
Jack says,"Good, selah, it is as I've said."  
  
Jack finishes his drink as Nate gets up and walks away.  
  
Scene Three-  
  
Paige and Phoebe are quiet the whole walk back to Paige's car. Paige finally breaks the ice with,"We go to see 'Katz' at the theatre and we then get into a catty conversation with a strange man in an alley. Are we living a surreal life or what?"  
  
"I would agree with you if I believed in coincidences." Phoebe replies.  
  
"Are you implying that Jack set that whole thing up?" Paige says with a look of disbelief.  
  
"No", Phoebe says with a pause,"Well I hope he's not that powerful. I'm saying that some other forces beyond us or Jack arranged this little meeting for reasons we don't understand yet."  
  
Paige says,"You know that was different than anything we've seen, and that's saying a lot. We backed out of there without making any arrangements to meet him."  
  
"Yeah", Phoebe replies,"We did beat a hasty retreat without appearing to beating a hasty retreat if you know what I mean. It's been a while since an encounter has thrown us. We didn't set up a time and place to meet,  
but I'm pretty sure that we be seeing Jack again."  
  
They drive the rest of the way home in silent thought.  
  
Next we see the whole family having a meeting in their living room. Phoebe says,"Sorry for calling a meeting so late, but Paige and I feel that this can't wait."  
  
Paige and Phoebe both reccount their version of the encounter with Jack. Phoebe continues,"I especially don't like the fact he used one of Barbas's powers, and froze Paige in fear. He was pretty catty with the information, but he let it slip that he got that power from a demon of fear about six months ago. Just about the time we vanquished Barbas. We fight the good battle and this Jack reaps the benefits."  
  
Paige adds,"The good thing was Phoebe playing a verbal gamae of catand mouse with him, so he does really know much about us. At least one of us had their wits about them."  
  
"So Mister Leo" Phoebe asks,"Any ideas on who or what Jack could be?"  
  
"Well," Leo starts,"There are a lot of possiblities including that he could be human. You are not the only mortals with magical powers. If he is just human, he is playing a dangerous game. He's using demonic powers without the permission of the demon lords, without making the warlock pact with the upper level demons, he has had to piss off some upper level demons really badly. On the other hand he could be half human, half something supernatural  
  
"It gives us someplace to start."quips Piper,"So let me get this straight. We have this guy maybe half demon or half god running around stealing powers from demons. Does anybody else see a problem here? We don't even know how to find him. The thing is that even if the demons can hurt him very easily, he's inviting demon trouble into our city, and I can't just let that slide. So, tomorrow inbetween our already busy schedules, we visit all the places where we buy magical ingredients and tools. See if we can find out if anybody else has heard of this guy."  
  
Phoebe volunteers,"I can check out Chinatown tomorrow as it's only six blocks from the office."  
  
Paige says,"I'll check out the bookstores that I've been frequenting for the last year."  
  
Piper adds,"I'll talk to some of the other club owners in town and see if they know anything."  
  
Paige says in an embarassed tone,"I think I should be the one to talk to Nate as I'm feeling a little guilty about how I treated that slimball."  
  
Phoebe adds,"Are you going to be alright with that, and you didn't do anything to him that he didn't deserve."  
  
Paige looking down at the floor says,"Well, he did wake up in jail with a missing 24 hours in his memory. He still could say something and make trouble for Darryl and us. I should find out what his take on what happened. We don't want any surprises from him at a later time, and 8 days has let me calm down a little. Don't worry, I won't orb his testicles into the bay or anything like that."  
  
Scene 4  
  
The next day Phoebe decides to take a break from work and walk up to Chinatown. On the way up to Chinatown she walks by a coffeeshop that catches her eye. The name of the place is "Nothing But Coffeeshop", and it's a little store front with no fanfare, no big sign and easy to miss. Phoebe thinks to herself that this place is either very good or very bad, and I could use a latte about now anyway. Phoebe turns in to the coffeeshop and goes to the counter and asks,"Can I have a double latte please."  
  
The girl behind the counter responds,"Hey Jack, we have a newbie here ordering a latte."  
  
From the back room, which has the sound of a coffee grinder coming from it, a man walks into the front of shop who Phoebe immediately recognizes. Phoebe does a double take.  
  
The man says,"Fancy meeting you here when you said you wanted to meet again and then left without making any plans, so how is your sister."  
  
All Phoebe can manage to say is,"Jack, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me", Jack responds,"I own this little shop, and the name of the shop is "Nothing But, Coffee Shop". We dont do lattes, we don't do expresso, we don't do tea. We only do fresh roast and ground coffee daily by yours truly." He takes a bow as if he were on stage giving a show. Then he turns to the woman behind the counter and says,"Lisa, two large "But its Mine" for me and my friend Phoebe here."  
  
He turns to Phoebe and says,"You don't mind drinking some coffee with me do you?"  
  
Phoebe says,"Sure, as long as I get to pick the table." She walks over to one of the tables next to the storefront window and haves a seat.  
  
Jack brings over the two coffees and sits across from Phoebe. He sits down and puts one of the coffees in front of Phoebe."Well", he says,"What I'm I doing here? What are you doing here? It's almost like your looking for me. Either that or this is one big coincidence."  
  
Phoebe replies,"I don't believe in coincidence."  
  
Jack snickers,"RIght, you would believe that."  
he says in what appears to be a sarcastic tone.  
  
Phoebe,"What? You don't think everything happens for a reason."  
  
Jack,"I can see by what happened to your sister and you that you'd believe that."  
  
Phoebe,"And what do you think happened to my sister and me?"  
  
Jack,"I know your sister is a whitelighter. I saw her orb in last night. That means she must have been a saint in life always helping others and all, but she was killed by some dark forces or demons if you please. This means that you had to mourn the loss of your sister, and then she had to return to you as an angel. This makes the two of you very special. Whitelighters don't usually return to family members which means you must be a witch with some supernatural powers of your own. How am I doing so far?"  
  
Phoebe,"You're closer than you know, so how do you know all this about whitelighters?"  
  
Jack,"So, you're continuing this verbal game of asking questions but avoiding one posed to you.You know we can keep dancing around the table until one of us spills too much. Speaking of dancing, I'd sure love to have a long slow dance with you." As he looks deeply into her eyes.  
  
Phoebe,"Hey, hey no flirting with the pretty girl."  
  
Jack,"You're no girl. You might have been a girl five years ago but you aren't a girl now. Just a beautiful woman."  
  
Phoebe averts her eyes from the eye contact and says while giggling,"Flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
Jack,"It's nice to see that you can laugh. You were so serious last night and up to now. You've got such a cute giggle."  
  
Phoebe,"Oh stop it. I'd like to know how you manage to keep the upper level demons off your trail when you're using their powers without their permission?"  
  
Jack,"I don't, but since somebody did in the Source last year and then took out most of the upper level demons to boot. I've had a pretty easy time of it. Before that the spy's of the Source where always around watching me, so I couldn't use the powers as much, and anyway I don't just have demonic powers. I've got others form other sources. It's just now I've got a freer hand in dealing with demonic powers when there's no leadership in the underworld, and some of the faction leaders even approached me for help, but I think I've said too much. So, what's your story?  
  
Phoebe,"Well, I've got the sight and Paige's got the transport. I see some one who's going to be hurt by demonic forces and Paige rushes in to save the day."  
  
Jack,"And I bet that the two of you are very good at spells and potions."  
  
Phoebe,"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Jack,"I didn't, but I do now."  
  
Phoebe,"WEll, I've got to get back to work. Thanks for the coffee. bye."  
  
Jack,"So when am I going to get that dance?  
  
Phoebe,"What dance?  
  
Jack,"The one you promised earlier."  
  
Phoebe,"I didn't promise you any dance."  
  
Jack,"Well, how about one anyway."  
  
Phoebe,"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Jack shakes his head no. Phoebe thinks for a few seconds."How about a club I know called P3? How about 9 tonight, you got any plans?  
  
Jack,"No plans and I'll see you there. You know of all the coffeeshops in all the city. You had to walk into mine. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Jack and Phoebe make eye contact again and start chuckling. Phoebe walks to the door of the shop still giggling. Jack continues, "I know bad joke, but I couldn't resist." 


End file.
